Mob Princess
by lilbrig01
Summary: Jasmine Corinthos was adored by every one in Port Charles. Despite who her parents are, she is very loved. At sixteen she is the sweetest and kindest person around. Things take a turn when Claudia kidnaps her at Claudia's birthday instead of Carly, Jasmine's mother. Carly never got pregnant by Jax they broke up when he found out Jasmine wasn't his.


**Sam (27), Lucky (28), Sabrina (20), Patrick (35), Maxie (24), Jason (31), Lulu (24), Dante (27), Kristina (18), Ethan (25), Micheal (18), Morgan (17), Spinilli (25), Molly (17), Jax (46), Olivia (45), Mac (47), Alexis (43), Luke (49), Laura (47), Aj (42), Connie (40), Max (38), Diane (42), Milo (29), Carly (38), Sonny (44). These are all the ages for this story.**

* * *

Do you know what it's like to be the baby of the family? To literally be the youngest of all the kids that are considered you brothers and sisters? I do. Hi my name is Jasmine Corinthos. Daughter of Carly Corinthos- Jax and Sonny Corinthos. My mother had an affair with my father while with Jax. She was going to pass me off as his, but daddy wouldn't here of it. He called her out and Jax found out the truth two months before I was born he was already too attached to me to just forget all about me so he became and uncle. Him and mom stayed married after all that, it's crazy to me. I'm adored in our little town of port Charles and my family is huge. Sam, Molly, Sabrina, Maxie, Lulu, and Kristina are all like my sisters though my only blood sister is Kristina. Dominic, Lucky, Ethan, Michael, Morgan, Patrick, and Damien Spinilli are all like brothers to me, my only blood brothers are Michael, and Morgan. Lucky, Lulu, and Ethan are my cousins, but we're close like brothers and sisters. Jason, Jax, Mac, Luke, Aj, Max, and Milo are my uncles. They are awesome. Olivia, Connie, Alexis, Laura, and Diane are all my aunts. I know what you're all thinking most of those people hate my mother or father or both. Well they've never hated me they all love me and I love them though I have to get on to some of them about not talking about my parents.

My dad is currently married to Claudia Zacchara on a business deal, somehow she managed to convince him to stay married to her even after she lost her baby. Poor thing. Claudia adores me probably because I was the only one to give her a chance when she married daddy. I'm known by most as the mob princess and Claudia used to be too though now I refer to her as the mob queen, she likes that. Tonight is Claudia's birthday party and I'm excited Claudia convinced my mom to let me come. Michael, Morgan, Molly, and Kristina aren't a loud to go, but I am dad doesn't know yet. And I'm excited to see Johnny Zacchara, Claudia's brother, and also my savoir in my life I've been kidnapped a few times I mean look at who my daddy is, but he's saved me three times all while he was just a teenager. So I'm happy to see him again.

Right now I'm in a beautiful suite with Claudia as we get pampered for tonight. She wanted to spend the day with me for her birthday so I agreed. I decided to ask her," So why did you want to spend today with me? You could have hung out with daddy or your brother why me?" She smiled," You're my friend sweetie I like spending time with you." I giggle and say," I like spending time with you too. I know a lot of people don't like you, but they don't know you." She smiles and gives me a hug with tears in her eyes," Ok let's start getting ready for tonight shall we? We're getting our hair, makeup, and of course nails done." We both giggle and the ladies start our hair and nails. Claudia's hair is done in soft curls and her nails are painted red. My hair is straightened to perfection and I get acrylic nails. Next they do our makeup. Claudia gets Smokey eye eye shadow using black and silver she gets a touch of bronzer and red lipstick. My makeup was softer with thin black eye liner, white eye shadow, light pink blush, and hot pink lipstick. After our hair, makeup, and nails are done the ladies who did them left the room I looked at Claudia and said," You look hot!" I giggle. She laughs and says," So do you sweetie." We fall into a fit of giggles. I look at the time and say," Well looks like it's time to get dressed." She checks the time and nods. She puts on her dress first it was red strapless number that went to her knees and she wore black stilettoes. It was my turn I slipped in to my baby blue dress that went to my mid-thigh mine had criss cross strap and I was wearing white stilettoes.

I smiled her and said," Well let's go knock them dead." She laughed and arm in arm we walked to the elevator and rode it down to her party. The elevator doors open and we see that everyone is already there. All eyes are on us, including the not happy looking eyes of Dominic and Lucky all of which were coming towards me. I sighed as they stood in front of us," Yes?" Lucky asked," What the hell are you wearing?" I sigh," A dress bubba." I put on my sweet face and Lucky falters, Dominic however says," That's debatable Juliet." I bat my eyes at them and pout a little and they all sigh. Dominic says," We're just trying to watch out for you." Lucky says," Just be careful. We love you." They both kissed me on the cheek and before walking away Dominic turns to Claudia," Since you let her wear that you better watch out for her." And with that he walked away I giggled and Claudia rolled her eyes. Claudia started greeting guests so I walked off to go see who I could find. I bumped into a very handsome man in a very nice suit I said," Oh goodness I'm so sorry." He smirks at me," It's ok. Hi I'm Jonny, Claudia's brother and you are?" I giggle," You think you'd recognize the girl you saved from kidnappers three times." He looks stunned for a moment," Jasmine?" I giggle and nod. He smirks again," Wow! You've grown into a beautiful young women." I giggle," Thank you." He offers me his hand and says," Would you like to go sit somewhere and catch up." I nod, smile, and take his offered hand. He leads me to a table and we sat down. We talked for a long time and caught up on everything. I told him about my life and he told me about his.

Then my dad got everyone's attention for a speech it started out seemingly nice, but then it took a turn he was becoming mean and harsh. I couldn't stand to see my daddy so harsh. I was making my way to the elevator when I heard him say," You got my son shoot. And you left him there to die you heartless bitch." I froze by the elevator. She did want to my big brother? She knew what she did and she still came into this family. How could she? I had tears running down my face when Uncle Max and uncle Milo pulled guns on her. She pulled a gun out of her purse and looked around for a second than she saw me. She said, "Jasmine come here." I was still frozen so she pointed her gun at me and said, "Get. Your. Ass. Over. Here." I nodded with tears rolling down my face. When I was close enough she grabbed me and pulled me so I was standing in front of her and she had a gun on me. She said, "If anyone moves I promise you're little mob princess won't live to see another day." Daddy looked at me with so much fear in his eyes. Suddenly Johnny came forward looking extremely worried, he said, "Claudia let her go. Let's just talk about this she's only sixteen don't bring her into this." He is scared and I can tell by how she's shaking slightly behind me as she says, "John stay out of this." Uncle Jason comes bursting in with his gun pointed at her and he says, "Let her go Claudia. There's no way out of this and if you take that girl you won't only be dealing with Sonny and I, but Carly, the police, the Quartermaine's, and the two most powerful attorneys in the state. That little girl is loved by the whole town. There is no place you can hide where we won't find you." She says, "Want to bet?" she starts pulling me to the elevator and I scream, "Daddy, help me please." He starts running to me, but before he can get there the door closes.

She presses the ground floor button and I look at her with tears in my eyes. I ask, "Why would you do this to me? You said we were friends. You don't kidnap you're friends." She sighs and says, "I don't have a choice my only way to stay alive is to take you. No one in this town would hurt you." I just continue to cry. When the elevator door opens I see my mama in the lobby she looks at me and sees the gun Claudia has on me and she says, "Claudia you have three seconds to let my daughter go or so help me I will kill you're psychotic ass!" Claudia keep the gun and place and said, "Will that be before or after I kill your precious daughter?" I cried more this time and said, "Mama please don't let her take me. Please I won't go to anymore parties ever just please mommy I'm scared." My mom looked like she was in so much pain as she said, "Please Claudia let her go. Please you can escape from here no one will follow you." Claudia shakes her head and pulls me outside and pushes me into a waiting car. I hear my mom scream no and see her run out after us, but it's too late Claudia is already pulling away.


End file.
